


Fixing Some Loose Ends

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e04-05 The Sontaran Strategem/the Poison Sky, new and old characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: With the skies now clear, there's still work to do for UNIT.(And some things that maybe need to be addressed)
Relationships: Colonel Mace/Marion Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Public Call - Doctor Who fic exchange 2020





	Fixing Some Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginger_timelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_timelady/gifts).



> For Public Call. Went with the Mace/Price and UNIT prompts. 
> 
> Also CAMEO!!  
> Enjoy!!

“Trap One to Greyhound Ten” Colonel Alan Mace spoke into the radio. “This is Trap One to Greyhound Ten. Anything to report?”

The Colonel was met with a storm of static in reply. Greyhound Ten, who was also known as Garrison, and another soldier had been dispatched to the remains of the factory not twenty minutes ago and hadn’t reported any new findings. The skies of London were clear again. No more poison, no more ATMOS, just everything slowly returning to a sense of normalcy. Well, as normal as could be expected for UNIT , of course. But on return to HQ, there was notably still one thing out of place: Doctor Martha Jones had not returned. Now it was time to do whatever was necessary to find her.

Assembled outside the main HQ, Mace addressed a group of several red beret-topped young men and women dressed in uniform. “Micheals, Keller, and Fontaine, search west” he ordered. “Thomas, O’Brian, and Chen, east. Report back if anything changes,”  
As the squad piled into vehicles, the Colonel went inside. And after procuring two cups of tea, made his way over to one of the computers where a diligent Captain Marion Price sat, her fingers dancing over the keyboard.  
“Captain, have you discovered anything?” Mace asked, setting one of the cups down onto the desk.  
“I’ve been going through all the files on Doctor Jones, sir. “ the blonde Captain replied, barely looking away from the screen. “Seeing if there’s any clues to where she could be.”  
“And?”  
“Sorry to report, sir, but so far, I haven’t found much. Tried calling her family and they’re not home. Her fiance is out of town.”  
Mace sipped his tea. “Did we get any information on Miss Noble? She seemed to be an associate of Doctor Jones.”  
Price shook her head. “Any word from the team?”  
“Well, Garrison hasn’t reported back in half an hour and no word yet from the squad. Have you called Ops yet?”  
Marion nodded. “Was put on hold. “ She typed something into the computer before sipping her cup.  
Then, an idea struck Colonel Mace. “Do you suppose there’s a chance those Sontarans might have taken her? Or perhaps the Doctor?”  
That thought startled her. “Sir, I must admit, the idea had crossed my mind. But if that is the case, I’m at a loss for how to find her.”  
At that, the short-haired Colonel pulled up a nearby chair and joined Marion at the computer desk next to hers. “You’ve gone through all of the files?”  
“Yes sir, all our files on Doctor Jones.”  
“But have you checked UNIT’s records?”  
The Captain was confused. “What for?”  
Colonel Mace typed a few search words. “If something has indeed taken her, we may need to call in reinforcements. “

It had taken over an hour of scanning files, searching the Internet, and asking around the soldiers and still any answers eluded the pair. 

“Could we call Sir Alistair, Colonel?” asked Price, swirling some sugar into her third cup of tea.  
“He’s still in Peru. Any word on Josephine Jones?”  
“ Currently in Brazil. Apparently imprisoned for herself and her husband’s protesting an oil company. General Bambera?”  
“ On holiday. And I just got word from Garrison. He and Marcus have found no trace of Doctor Jones in what’s left of the ATMOS factory.”  
Captain Price skimmed over the page again. The record she’d come across was all about this incident a decade ago involving a sword, an evil woman, and Arthurian legends. But a name seemed to stand out. Price had heard a few whispers around the base. And a few minutes of searching later revealed an address. It was worth a try.  
“Captain, are you sure?” Mace asked. He too had heard of this young woman’s previous encounters with UNIT.  
“Sir, we don’t have many options left.”  
“All right. I’ll send a van for her.” 

Half an hour later, several UNIT soldiers crowded through the doors of A Charitable Earth’s main building. A fairly new organization, but already causing a buzz. They were greeted by a woman dressed in a blue business suit with a head of fiery red hair.  
“May I help you?’ she asked.  
“Ma’am, we’re from UNIT” an olive-skinned female officer named Torres began. “We have orders to find Miss McShane. It’s urgent that we—”  
“Oi, soldier girl!’ came a voice from the doorway. A young woman dressed in black with brown pulled-back hair entered the room, followed closely behind by a young man in a red beret. “Your mate told me everything.” She and the redhead spoke privately for a minute before the young woman proudly said. “It’s out back.” 

The “it” turned out to be some sort of modified motorcycle. As the team returned to HQ, Ace McShane was briefed and introduced to Captain Marion Price.  
“And you’re sure this could find her?” Price asked as Ace sat on the motorcycle.  
Ace nodded. “If the potato heads or the Professor’s got your doctor friend, I’ll have her back before she leaves. And, “ She grinned, gesturing to her backpack. “I’ve come prepared. “  
Before Ace set off, she gave the Captain a small smile. “I saw how you looked at the Colonel while he briefed me. “

As Marion watched Ace disappear, the Colonel approached. “Captain, “ he started, “There is something I would like to discuss with you, if you don’t mind.”  
Marion gulped. She’d nearly forgotten it. Or at least hoped he had. Her moment of recklessness after the atmosphere was clear. When she’d kissed him in a state of pure excitement. Was he going to report her for such behavior with a fellow officer?  
“Yes, sir?” she asked nervously. Now or never.  
Colonel Mace seemed a little nervous as well. “I would like to discuss our plan for when all of this has been resolved.”  
“Sir?”  
“And your...moment of passion made it a bit clearer. I was wondering if perhaps, when Doctor Jones is back, and everything has been sorted, would you like to go out for a coffee one day?”


End file.
